Es Ist Verlezt
by Alpha Jjk
Summary: Taehyung pertama kali nya jatuh cinta saat seorang laki laki muda menyambut nya di rumah baru walau terkesan acuh dan ketus. Di dalam sana ada denyutan menyenangkan. Di sudut hati nya, menyimpan nama si bocah. Jeon Jungkook


Es Ist Verlezt

Disclaimer: Cast sepenuhnya milik Tuhan

BTS Fanfiction

KookV

Yaoi, garing xD

p.s: yah maafkan daku karena ff nya berantakan.. Maklum masih belajar jadi author baik :'), maaf jg kalau ff nya masih belum merasuk/? Ke hati para pembaca. btw mari lestarikan kookv! Yeah!

#teambottomtae #taehyungukesejati :''v

ff ini bsa jd hanya ff oneshoot, bisa jg berchapter :3

if you dont like, dont read

hope you enjoy~

hatsumi present_

.

.

.

Taehyung pertama kali nya jatuh cinta saat seorang laki laki muda menyambut nya di rumah baru walau terkesan acuh dan ketus. Ia adalah anak yatim piatu yang di besarkan di panti asuhan hingga berumur 10 tahun, orang tua nya tewas karena kebakaran. kemudian diri nya yang sudah lelah menerima siksaan dari panti asuhan memutuskan melarikan diri hanya dengan bekal sebungkus roti dan pakaian lusuh yang melekat di tubuh kurus nya.

Terlunta lunta di jalanan karena ternyata hidup di luar panti asuhan lebih mengerikan dari pada sembilan cambukan rotan di punggung ketika anak anak panti melakukan kesalahan. Taehyung menjalani hari nya dengan kelam, hidup di jalanan, makan makanan sisa di tempat sampah atau jika sedang bernasib mujur ia bisa mendapat makanan 'layak' dari orang orang berhati baik. Jika fisik nya sehat, taehyung akan bekerja apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan misal mencuci piring, mengemis, atau menawarkan jasa bantuan untuk para ibu ibu yang kerepotan membawa belanjaan nya.

Ia pernah merasakan puasa berhari hari karena tidak menemukan makanan apapun yang bisa di makan. Taehyung sakit dan hampir ambruk di tengah jalan ketika seorang kakek tua memberi nya bantuan dan makanan.

Taehyung selalu berdoa agar kelak hidup nya bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi, dan doa nya terkabulkan saat sepasang suami istri menawari nya untuk tinggal bersama. Kemudian di hari pertama ia bertemu sepasang suami istri baik itu, mereka mengajak nya pulang bersama dengan senyum lembut dari si perempuan dan usapan sayang dari si lelaki.

Untuk pertama kali nya, taehyung merasa memilki orang tua.

Perempuan cantik itu mengusap rambut berdebu nya dengan lembut saat mereka berada di dalam mobil,menuju ke rumah yang akan di tempati nya nanti, suara nya merdu ketika perempuan itu menyanyikan lagu untuk nya. Dia banyak bercerita tentang kehidupan nya bersama si suami beserta anak nya, bagaimana anak nya memiliki watak keras walau usia anak nya masih dini. Taehyung mendengarkan dengan baik sesekali akan menimpali si wanita atau sekedar tertawa ketika wanita lembut itu menceritakan hal lucu pada nya.

Sepuluh menit perjalanan dan taehyung di sambut rumah indah yang lumayan besar. Tampak nyaman dan aman, tidak seperti di gubuk tua nya yang hampir rubuh tertiup angin.

Dan itu pertemuan pertama nya dengan laki laki muda itu, dia berdiri di sana memandang nya tanpa raut emosi yang berarti sementara punggung kecil laki laki itu bersandar di daun pintu. Si wanita berbisik mengatakan jika bocah itu adalah anak nya yang ia ceritakan tadi.

Dan taehyung jatuh cinta pada laki laki itu, di pertemuan pertama mereka yang datar, dan di umur yang masih 12 tahun. Ia tidak mengerti dengan gelenyar aneh yang menggelitik rongga dada nya begitu menyenangkan, yang ia mengerti adalah saat manik kelam itu menatap nya intens, dia menyukai nya.

Di dalam sana ada denyutan menyenangkan.

Di sudut hati nya, menyimpan nama si bocah.

Jeon Jungkook

meski pada kenyataan nya jungkook tidak pernah lagi mau menatap nya, mendiamkan dan mangacuhkan nya seolah ia adalah patung tak penting yang atensi nya tidak patut di lihat.

Dia patah hati, ah bukan. Ada satu goresan perih di hati nya.

Jungkook menolak nya secara terang terangan meski nyonya jeon tidak pernah mengangkat nya sebagai anak. Taehyung tidak mengerti mengapa jungkook seolah enggang duduk berdekatan dengan nya, enggang menatap nya dan enggang menyapa nya. Dia tidak mengerti di mana letak kesalahan nya. Apa karena orang tua nya membawa nya ke rumah nyaman ini? Atau karena jungkook tidak ingin kasih sayang orang tua nya terbagi?

Entahlah, taehyung terlalu lugu untuk mengerti. Dan di setiap kali ia bertatap muka dengan jungkook, selalu ucapan maaf yang keluar dari bibir kecil nya yang merona. Meski selalu berupa tatapan datar dan dengusan kasar yang menjawab ucapan maaf nya.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung termenung di tempat nya, iris madu nya memandang ke depan dengan tatapan tidak fokus, pikiran nya melayang jauh. Jari jari ramping nya meremas kursi kayu yang menjadi tempat duduk nya saat ini. Dia ragu akan kesungguhan dari ucapan Jungkook.

''Kenapa Jungkook menerima ku sebagai pacar nya?'' nada ragu terselip di sana. Ingatan nya kembali saat tadi pagi ia menemui Jungkook di kamar nya dan mengutarakan perasaan nya yang telah lama ia pendam. Bagaimana ia mencintai pemuda itu meski Jungkook selalu menatap nya dengan pandangan merendahkan. Bagaimana ia mencintai pemuda itu di setiap tarikan nafas nya, bagaimana ia menyukai setiap jengkal apa yang pemuda itu miliki. Tanpa lelah dan tanpa beban. Pikiran negaif akan respon Jungkook membuat Taehyung meremas tangan nya sendiri. Namun jawaban tegas dari bibir tipis itu nyaris membuat nya menangis karena bahagia.

''Tidak apa apa jika Jungkook hanya merasa kasihan padaku.''cengiran kotak muncul di wajah elok nya.

''Karena aku menyukai mu bukan karena rasa yang sama, tapi karena debaran ini yang telah muncul beberapa tahun lalu.'' iris madu tertutup kelopak mata tan. Hembusan hangat menyapa udara. Taehyung berdiri dari tempat nya. Siap menjalani hari nya seperti biasa, berangkat kerja dan menghasilkan uang banyak agar bisa membeli rumah sendiri dan berhenti merepotkan nyonya dan tuan Jeon.

.

.

.

.

Jimin meremas bahu sempit itu penuh rasa simpati. Taehyung menggeleng tanpa beban, tatapan nya membidik obsidan Jimin seolah mengatakan ia baik baik saja.

''Aku tidak apa apa.'' hening untuk beberapa detik sebelum Taehyung melepaskan tawa polos yang lugu.

Di tempat nya lelaki yang lebih tua satu tahun dari Taehyung melemaskan bahu melihat sorot mata milik laki laki di depan nya terlihat rapuh.

''Sungguh aku tidak apa apa, kenapa memasang wajah jelek begitu hah?'' bahu nya di tepuk halus. Taehyung bergeser dari hadapan nya setelah pamit untuk melanjutkan kerja.

Di depan sana, ia di suguhkan pemandangan dua sosok manusia beda lawan jenis saling memagut bibir.

Di mana hati mu Jungkook? Jimin mengepalkan tangan menahan emosi.

.

.

.

.

''Aku merasa kau mempermainkan nya dengan kejam jeon.'' Jungkook memainkan kartu di tangannya.

''Memang apa peduliku?'' pria di depan nya terkekeh sarkastik, menyelipkan sebatang rokok penghancur paru paru di cela bibir nya. Bernafas lega ketika asap tembakau membakar tenggorokannya.

''Kau akan menyesali nya nanti. Atau mungkin dari jauh hari sebelum ini.'' ucapan yang di selingi tepukan ringan dari pemuda di depan nya membuat tatapan Jungkook teralihkan. Menatap sosok laki laki itu penuh tanya.

''Kenapa kau membenci nya?''

''Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya saja menjijikkan sekali tubuh busuk nya menapaki rumah ku.'' Ia mendorong meja ke depan lalu meyanggah kaki nya di atas meja, punggung menempel di sandara sofa sementara tangan nya masih memainkan kartu. Kedua obsidan gelap nya yang tajam menubruk iris pemuda di depannya.

''Kau jijik padanya? Lalu kenapa kau menerima nya menjadi kekasihmu eh?.'' pria tersebut memborbardir pertanyaan.

''Hanya untuk kesenangan, jika dia sakit maka hati ku yang terlampau membenci nya akan merasa senang. Dia sangat kecil dan lugu, membuatku muak.'' Jungkook teringat wajah Taehyung saat diri nya sengaja menginjak kaki pemuda lugu itu dengan kuat, bukan ucapan kasar yang terlontar dari bibir Taehyung tapi rintihan serta dorongan lembut di kaki nya yang menginjak kaki Taehyung. Jungkook menekan kaki nya lebih kuat, ia kesal pemuda ini terlalu lemah untuk nya.

Kekehan terdengar, lamunan Jungkook buyar. Di tatap nya pemuda di depannya datar. ''Kebencian yang terlalu besar akan membawa mu pada penyesalan tiada ujung. Dia akan meninggalkanmu jika kau terlalu melukai nya kook.'' pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, kembali menghisap rokok nya dengan nikmat.

''Dia tidak akan meninggalkan ku.'' tegas Jungkook menuai kernyitan dahi dari si pemuda.

''Kenapa kau bisa berpikir sejauh itu? Dia lelaki tapi dia pun akan menyerah saat dia tidak bisa menahan sakit nya lagi kook.'' helaan nafas terdengar. Pemuda itu menekan rokok nya ke meja, menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran sofa coklat, kepalan tangan nya menumpu pelipis. Tatapan lurus ke Jungkook. Sebuah seringai terukir di bibirnya.

''Kau melukai hati nya berulang kali Jungkook. Dia akan memutuskan pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi.''

''Tidak akan.'' Tegas Jungkook sekali lagi, kali ini di iringi tatapan mengintimidasi yang kuat.

''Memang siapa dirimu? Kenapa kau merasa dia akan tetap di sisimu?. Dengarkan aku-'' dia menarik nafas kasar. ''Saat dia pergi, mungkin kau akan mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Atau mungkin sudah lama?.'' kekeh nya.

''Jatuh cinta? Aku masih normal. Taehyung terlalu rendah untuk berdiri di samping ku, kehadirannya di rumahku membuat perasaanku tidak pernah bahagia.''

''Sudahlah.'' potong Jungkook cepat saat melihat pemuda itu hendak bersuara.

''Aku pergi dulu, Chanyeol.'' Ia berdiri dengan elegan kemudian meninggalkan sosok pemuda tinggi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

''Tidak apa apa, kau bisa menjalin hubungan lain dengan wanita mana pun. '' Taehyung tersenyum hingga mata nya menyipit. Pemuda di depan nya mengedikkan bahu acuh meski dalam hati tersenyum puas mendapati sosok Taehyung terlihat kecewa meski pemuda lugu itu memberikan senyum. Di rengkuh nya pinggang ramping wanita cantik di sebelah nya dengan lembut tanpa tahu jika Taehyung menatap rengkuhan itu dengan mata meredup.

''Aku tidak perlu ijinmu untuk mengencani wanita mana pun. Aku memang kekasih mu tapi bukan berarti kekasih ku hanya boleh satu.''

''Aku tau, aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu jika aku tidak apa apa.''

Jungkook mendengus, bibir nya bergerak mengecup bahu si wanita yang terekspos.

''Aku tidak peduli dengan perasaan mu. Pergilah, kau menggangguku!'' Usir nya.

Taehyung segera meninggalkan meja yang di tempati kekasih nya beserta wanita tadi. Melangkahkan kaki nya ke sosok Jimin yang menatap nya sedih. Ia melempar cengiran kotak yang lucu.

''Kau menahan dirimu.''

''Aku tidak,''

''Kau, iya. Aku merasa Jungkook sengaja membuatmu terluka dengan membawa selingkuhan nya ke tempat mu bekerja Taehyung!''

''Dia bukan selingkuhan Jimin, tapi kekasih Kookie.'' Jimin mengernyit jijik begitu telinga nya mendengar sebutan manis Jungkook dari sahabat nya.

''Kau membela nya!''

''Tidak sungguh-''

''Dengar kan aku.'' Potong Jimin cepat.

''Jika kau tidak sanggup menerima ini, datang padaku.'' Dia mengusap pipi sahabat nya yang lembut. Taehyung mengangguk senang. Jimin tersenyum lebar, menekan kepala Taehyung hingga terbenam di dada bidang nya yang kokoh.

.

.

.

.

''Ini untuk mu.'' Sebuah toples bening yang berisi origami burung di sodorkan Taehyung.

''Origami ini aku buat sejak dua hari yang lalu! Lihat lah hampir penuh! Kau pernah bilang suka dengan burung. Maka dari itu aku membuatnya untuk mu. Cantik bukan?.''

Jungkook menerima nya dengan setengah malas dan setengah tertarik meski memasang wajah super datar nya. Sedikitnya merasa bahwa Ia punya sesuatu yang bisa membuat lelaki muda itu tersakiti lebih dalam lagi. Yah dia akan menghancurkan pemuda ini hingga ke seluruh aliran darah nya dengan begitu hati Jungkook akan merasa sangat puas.

''Kau membuatnya sendiri?.'' Tanya nya main-main dan Taehyung terlalu lugu mengartikan nada bicara pemuda Jeon itu sebagai bentuk ketertarikan.

''Tentu saja!Aku membuatnya Kookie. Jimin bilang ini sangat manis dan ku harap kau juga menyukai nya.''

''Aku sangat menyukai nya. Tentu saja. Ah di mana Aku meletakkan nya?.'' Ia merogoh saku nya dan tersenyum tipis setelah telapak tangannya menyentuh benda dingin tersebut, kemudian menarik nya keluar dari saku. Taehyung memandang nya bingung. Kenapa Jungkook menunjukkan pematik api?

''I-itu untuk ap-'' Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapan nya, si pemilik suara membulatkan mata nya saat Jungkook membuka toples tersebut dan membakar origami yang sudah susah payah Ia buat.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Taehyung bergerak mundur masih dengan tatapan yang tertuju ke origami nya yang sudah habis terbakar.

'Sakit' Lirih nya dalam hati.

''Akan ku ugh. Khh akan ku buatkan Origami untuk mu lagi Jungkookie! Itu janji ku!'' Nafas Taehyung tersendat, sakit sekali jika kau membuat sesuatu untuk kekasihmu tetap di hancurkan oleh kekasih mu sendiri. Telapak tangan nya mendingin di sertai pusing yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Tetapi bukan kah perasaan nya lebih dalam dari pada sakit yang di torehkan Jungkook? Apapun yang terjadi, Taehyung akan tetap mencintai Jungkook. Pemuda yang membuatnya merasakan debaran menyenangkan di dada nya hanya sekali temu. Pemuda yang mampu menarik Taehyung hingga masuk dalam jerat pesona lelaki berwajah bak pangeran tersebut. Pemuda yang memang sedari kecil berhati bengis.

Namun meski begitu, mampukah Taehyung bertahan selama itu? Tembok tebal seolah membatasi diri nya untuk menjangkau lelaki itu.

End-

pft- oke. Review ne!


End file.
